Rey’s Possessed Body Parts
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Rey loses control of her body, but how read to find out?


**This is my story where Rey loses control of all**

 **Her body parts, what or who is causing it find out as you read? Also pleas review to let me know if you liked it**

Rey was relaxing in the bed in the malinumium Falcon, reading some Ancient Jedi texts. She was just getting into the book she was reading, when all of a sudden she felt a presence in the room. Is there anybody there Rey asked, she got No response.

Then all of a sudden Rey lost control over her hands, what's happening she said very confused as to what was going on. She didn't know what has happening to her hands, She tried to fight it but she failed miserably.

All of a sudden she felt her hands, start to grope her breasts. What's going on she said, is this a dream she said.

Then her hands started taking her Jedi robes off, no please who's ever there make it stop she pleaded. Then all off a sudden she heard a voice say, but you have such a great body, you should play with it more often.

"Okay who are you Rey asked, oh you can just call me the body minpulater?" "The what Rey asked very confused. "Oh I can control any body parts of your's I like, and you can't do anything about it."

Why cant I see you she asked, oh I have an invisiblaty Cloke It really comes in handy in situations like this. Please just stop controlling my body, oh what would be the fun in that, I love being control of you.

I love have power over over all people, and like I said before your body is amazing. You should play with it more often. You just have to realize how good looking you body is, and that you need to masturbate and play with it daily.

Then Rey felt her hands move towards her pants, she took off her pants. Rey felt so violated and abused right now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Then she felt her hands move toward her body again, let's see what you've got underneath that beautiful lingerie. Rey tried to fight it again, and again nothing happened.

Stop fighting it Rey or I'll make your body do something, I really don't want it to do. Rey stopped fighting, then her hands removed her bra.

Now doesn't that feel better Rey, not really Rey said, it will in a minute he said with a sly smirk on his face. Then he made Rey take of her sexy Lingerie.

"Now isn't that better he said, no Rey said with a very frustrated look on her face. She hated not being in control, because she was always the one in charge. Now she couldn't even control her hands, Rey felt totally helpless.

Now Rey it's time to have some fun; Rey felt her right hand touch her pussy and her right hand moved to her right breast.

Her right hand started playing with her pussy, and left hand was groping her breast. No please make it stop Rey pleaded, He just smirked at her, now watch this he said.

Rey felt her mouth open, and her tounge started licking both of her DD breasts. Then she stopped licking with her tounge, then the miniulater made her start masturbating; Rey used her left hand to try and stop her right hand but it didn't work.

"Rey kept masterbating unable to stop she was helpless, please stop she said." "Not until you cum like a good girl he said laughing evilly."

Rey I told you what would happen if you tried to fight it, no please don't she pleaded. I have to punish you Rey, you have to learn your lesson.

Then He made her pinch both her nipples as hard as she could. Ow she said that hurt, well then next time don't disobey me.

Now sit down while you play with your pussy, and spread those legs like a good little girl. He forced her to sit down and and stress her legs, while she played with herself.

"Stop it please stop She said as she started to moan from all the pleaser she was getting." "Oh fuck she said I can't take it it's to much fuck she said."

Rey continued to maturbate, fuck I'm cumming she said I'm cumming. Then she climaxed and cum went everywhere.

My my what a naughty little girl you are; you better clean up this mess before someone see's this big mess of yours he said with a sly grin on his face.

Now I'm gonna leave for now, but if I find out you haven't been masturbating daily then I'll be back. You mean you'll do this again, if You don't masturbate daily.

Yes that's exactly what that means, you have a great body and you should use it. Fine I'll masterbating everyday, if you don't do this ever again.

"You promise he asked, yes she said I promise just please don't do this ever again?" Fine he said but if you don't masturate daily, I'll be back here to punish you he said with a sly grin on face.

Okay I promise I will masturbate everyday, good I guess this is by for now, by Rey said, By the minipulator said as he left the malleniumfalcon.

Rey felt a presence leave the Malleniumfalcon, she felt so relived, but scared at the same time. She had to masturbate everyday, or she would make her maturbate.

Rey went to bed thinking about, basically being forced to masturate tomorrow. She was to weak to stop him she was completely helpless. Rey was a Jedi Knight, yet she still couldn't beat the manipulator. she contemplated all these thoughts until she fell asleep.

 **The End**


End file.
